


Into the Woods

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Underage Drinking, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Clary and Jace go on a not-quite-routine patrol after reports of some suspicious activity in the woods outside the city.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt based on [this image of dark woods](https://unsplash.com/photos/KG-9TUrAFsg)

“Wait,” Jace says, holding an arm out to stop Clary. She follows his gaze downward - there are a _lot_ of footprints in the snow heading into the woods, and none coming back out. That doesn’t bode well, she has to admit. “Maybe I should go first, and you wait here-”

“Absolutely not,” she says, hands on her hips. “If it _is_ something demonic, I’m not letting you go in there alone.”

Clary maintained that the report of kids suspiciously going in and out of these woods the past few nights was just teenagers being, well, teenagers. While her instincts went to kids daring each other to sneak into the woods at night, Jace’s are to assume something nefarious is going on, not helped by Magnus confirming these woods are known for heightened magical energies, perfect for summonings or more powerful spell charging.

That’s when they look up and both see it - two yellow circles of light from deeper into the woods.

“Werewolf?” Clary asks, suddenly much less sure of her ‘it’s just kids’ reasoning.

Jace shakes his head. “I don’t think so… c’mon.” Jace starts walking ahead of her, always trying to put himself between Clary and the immediate danger as often as possible.

They walk quietly, runes activated so that even their boots walking through the snow barely make a sound, hand on the hilts of their glamoured weapons. The closer they get the more obvious it becomes that the lights are headlights from a truck, growing brighter and wider with every step. Then they hear the voices, low and murmuring, and follow them until they come upon a small clearing.

Instead of the low voices being some ritual sacrifice or demon-summoning circle, what they see are roughly half a dozen teenagers, the ground around them littered with empty beer cans.

Clary’s hand drops to her side and shoots Jace an ‘I told you so’ smirk that’s met with an exaggerated eye-roll.

The teenagers freeze. At a glance, the oldest of them seem about 16, and that’s being generous.

“Shit,” one girl says, eyes wide. “Are you the cops?”

Jace shrugs. “Sure, why not. We’re cops, and you’re getting out of these woods and never coming back if you know what’s good for you.”

“You don’t look like cops,” one boy challenges.

“...do you want us to arrest you?” Clary asks, her tone growing cold, eyes narrowed. “One call to back-up and you’ll sleep off those hangovers in a cell.”

The kids scatter without further debate, some back out the way they came, others to the truck.

“I haven’t been drinking, Ma’am, I’ll get them home,” a boy says, and Clary bites her lip as she nods to keep from laughing at being called ‘ma’am’. Jace hides his laugh with a cough.

“Ready to head back, Ma’am?” Jace asks once the kids clear out.

“Ready for me to leave you here to walk home, _Sir_?” Clary counters, but opens a portal for both of them back to the Institute.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
